Firebolt Race
by Snidget1
Summary: Wow! My second fic, I'm so proud. Well I kinda suck at summaries but this is inspired by the song "Bicycle Race by Queen. It's funny! Please r/r! Flames will be used to set my box of Filibuster Fireworks on fire. Thanks!


Firebolt Race

This is my second fan fic. Thanks for all the great reviews I got on my last one. I've decided to do a whole series of song fics to Queen songs, so I hope you like Queen. This one is to the song "Bicycle Race."

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned belong to J.K Rowling (duh!). The song is inspired by "Bicycle Race" which belongs to Freddy Mercury and not me (another duh!). 

Firebolt Race

"Muhahahahahaha, I've caught you once and for all Harry Potter!" cried Voldemort raising his wand.

"Voldie I told you before that it's scary when you laugh, now shut up. Anyway I thought you didn't want to kill me anymore." Replied Harry confidently.

"Well I guess I changed my mind. Plus, the all-mighty Volde- I mean you-know-who can do anything he-

*Harry cuts Voldemort off mid-sentence*

"Wait a minute don't tell me your scared to say your own name," said Harry smirking.

"Well, I –er. You see Oh fine I admit it. I just don't like the sound of it. It's so scary. The name reminds me of this frightening dream I used to have about a clown," said Voldemort nervously. 

Grinning widely Harry begins to taunt Voldemort in a sing song voice, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Volde-"

"Oh shut up, and don't say the name. What are your last words Potter?"

"I'm going to sing you another song. It's called Firebolt Race," said Harry.

"Yes!"

_Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt_

I want to ride my firebolt

I want to ride my broom

I want to ride my firebolt

I want to ride around the room

"What does this song have to do with me killing you," asked Voldemort with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Just shut up and listen," said harry.

__

You say George I say Fred

You say howler I say red

You say seer I say hey man

Divination was never my scene 

And I don't like potions

You say lumos I say nox

You say God, this wand rocks

You say James I say Lil-

"But I killed James _and_ Lily," said Voldemort.

"Yeah, so?" replied Harry frustratedly.

"How come you get to say Lil? I wanna say Lil cause I killed her. It's not fair if you get to say it. I mean it's not like she's your _mother _or anything," whined Voldemort.

"Actually, she is. And I get to say it because it fits the song that way, " said Harry.

"Oh, in that case: Carry on, carry on, cause it doesn't really matter*Voldemort begins singing the "Bohemian Rhapsody" and refuses to stop until Harry threatens to curse him. Harry resumes his song*

_I don't believe in basilisks_

("Oh yes you do,"said Voldemort")__

Stupid grims or Peeves old tricks

All I wanna do is 

Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

I want to ride my Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

I want to ride my Firebolt 

I want to ride my broom

I want to ride my Firebolt

I want to ride my-

Firebolt races are coming your way

So forget all your classes oh yeah!

Gryffindor girls 

They'll be riding today

So look out for those beauties oh yeah

On your marks, get set, go

Firebolt race Firebolt race Firebolt race

Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

I want to ride my Firebolt

Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

Firebolt race

__

You say riddles I say sphinx

You say spell I say jinx

Chocolate frog, I say cool it man

("Cool it? OK!" said Voldie enthusiastically. *Voldemort conjures a bucket of ice and dumps it over his head causing Harry to shoot him a quizzical glance and ask him if he was born with a mental illness*)

_I don't wanna be the captain of the quidditch team_

You say hex I say curse

Voldemort, could be worse

("Yeah right. You should hear me yodel, then you would know that it can't be worse," said Voldie.)

__

Gringotts tax, I say Voldie

I don't wanna be a candidate 

To help that Lockhart Demonstrate 

Cos all I wanna do is-

("Wait a minute. Did you say Lockhart? Why wouldn't you want to help him demonstrate. It would be an excellent learning experience, and Lockhart has won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award five times. I think he's quite attractive." Said Voldemort with a dreamy, glazed over look on his face.

"Please, let's not go there," yelled Harry clapping his hands over his ears. * Harry starts singing again as Voldie giggles uncontrollably*)

__

Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

I want to ride my Firebolt Firebolt Firebolt

I want to ride my Firebolt

I want to ride my broom

I want to ride my Firebolt 

I want to ride around the room

"Well that was a lovely song Harry, but I still don't understand what broomsticks have to do with this situation," said Voldemort.

"Oh, they have everything to do with it," said Harry. And with that Harry muttered, _"Accio Firebolt!"_

The Firebolt zoomed to Harry's side and he hopped on.

"So long sucker! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" shrieked Harry. 

"Hssssss hiiisss! *Voldie swears in parseltongue* You can run, but you can't hide! Oh crap, where did he go!" shouted Voldemort as he looked for Harry who had hidden.

"Oh well, I didn't really want to kill him anyway."

*Voldemort disappartes and Harry returns to Hogwarts safe and sound*

Thanks for reading! My next song fic will be to "We Will Rock You." I LOVE QUEEN!! Please review, cause it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

-Snidget


End file.
